The Rise of the Sith
by samwitch97
Summary: Anakin Skywalker emerges victorious in his battle against Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. But this means more that what it may first seem, as this is no simple victory. The entire fate of the galaxy will be drastically changed in one moment. How will this affect Anakins' family living under the shadow of his new Empire, where he reigns supreme?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue~**_ _  
_

"Don't try it…" Obi-Wan's voice was desperate, pleading for his apprentice to listen, just this once. But like always, Anakin was never one to obey the rules. Leaping from the floating platform towards the rocky bank resting above the lava, Anakin in mid-air, swung his lightsaber down at Obi-Wan, and in turn, Obi-Wan swung his blade up. The lightsaber made searing contact with the right side of Obi-Wan's face, his skin being cut open and cauterized in an instant. He fell to the ground, falling down the hill slightly, as Anakin landed where Obi-Wan had been standing. "You've failed, Obi-Wan." Anakin taunted, his voice booming over the rushing lava river, "Your Republic, your jedi, will die with you."  
Obi-Wan never screamed. His hands clutched at his face, part of his beard singed off, the skin on the right side of his face slashed and burnt, his eye, gone. "Anakin, please..."  
Anakin switched his weapon off, storing it on his belt. The force pulled Obi-Wan's lightsaber from the earth, right into Anakin's hand. Trying to resist gazing down at it was impossible, and he found his eyes drawn to it. Something inside him, tugging at his soul, the force pulling, stemming from the weapon. Anakin's thumb hovered over the ignition, he noticed it was shaking slightly, his left hand of course, the only one to still have nerves. The thought of igniting the saber and plunging into Obi-Wan's chest was an overwhelming feeling. But, he couldn't help but notice his shaking thumb. Obi-Wan was still pleading from the riverbank. "Silence!" Anakin screamed, as his fist clenched around the hilt "You'll spend the rest of your life as a prisoner, Obi-Wan. You'll watch my Empire consume the Republic." Anakin looked down at the lightsaber then clipped it to his belt. Overhead he heard the familiar gliding roar of Palpatine's ship, it filled him with doubt. Why was he here? Did he not trust him? Frowning, Anakin leaned down and wrapped his metal hand around Obi-Wan's arm, dragging him up the hill.  
Two shock clone troopers quickly marched toward Anakin, their weapons raised, which gave him pause. The red on their armour seemed a deeper, darker colour than normal in the dark haze of the riverbank. "Lord Vader, are you alright?" One of them asked, his voice muffled through the helmet.  
"I'm fine. My master, why is he here?" Anakin asked firmly.  
"He felt you were in anguish. He hurried here immediately." The clone said, and Anakin sharply inhaled, taking a firm grip on Obi-Wan, he said "Take me to him. Now."  
"My Lord, the Jedi..." A clone muttered, issuing with its rifle. Anakin glanced down at him.  
"It's none of your concern, trooper. Take me to my master. Now." Anakin's voice was teeming with anger, bubbling up inside him.  
"Yes, My Lord." The clones said together, then turning to go back to the ship. Anakin followed behind them until they reached a landing point. There, Palpatine stood, his hands linked beneath his cloak. Anakin dropped Obi-Wan on the ground, and stood tall before his master for a moment, then dropped to a knee "Master, your presence is… unexpected." Anakin muttered. Palpatine tilted his head slightly, there was no wicked smile on his face, only a grimace "I felt you were in danger, Lord Vader. Perhaps… I was wrong. Kenobi is dead?" He asked, a slight hint of malice beneath his words.

Anakin paused for a moment. "No, my master." He kept his head down as he spoke "I thought, if Obi-Wan were kept alive, as the last Jedi, he could be seen as a symbol. Kept a prisoner to watch the Empire grow, and to show any possible rebels what happens if they choose to-"  
"Silence!" Palpatine spat the word out with such venom that Anakin winced. "This Jedi is a relic of your former life, as Anakin Skywalker, a relic that must be destroyed."  
Anakin shook his head, as he kept his gaze down "Master, I have no ties to Obi-Wan, I just think it best if-"  
"And yet," Palpatine started, interrupting once again "you still call him Obi-Wan."  
Those words hurt. Anakin flared his nostrils as he tended to do when he felt anger take a hold on him. "Master, if I may speak?"  
"You may, but choose your words carefully, Lord Vader."  
Anakin kept his head down "Kenobi should be forced to watch as the Empire grows, then… then when we are at our full strength, he kill him." Anakin waited, and waited. Before his master finally spoke. "You are questioning me, Lord Vader, and I will not stand for it. All ties to your former life, must be cut. Starting with Kenobi." Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan, then frowned, quickly moving his head to look at his master. "All ties? What about Padme?"  
Palpatine paused for a moment, and Anakin could see gears turning behind his masters sunken yellow eyes. "Yesss, Padme… Padme clings to the Republic. Naboo still stands firmly against the Empire."  
Anakin didn't have to ask what his master meant. His robotic hand clenched. "You promised me you would teach me how to save her life. It's why I became your apprentice." His voice was shaky, rough.  
"Yes, Lord Vader, but I did not foresee your dear wife becoming such a threat."  
"A threat?" Anakin repeated, giving no time for Palpatine to continue. "A threat to your empire? Padme will be the mother of my children! She is not a threat to me!"  
"It is not your Empire, Vader." Palpatine said with finality. Anakin looked down at the ground again, his anger had reached a boiling point, but, he pushed it down rather than lash out, let it fuel the dark side.  
"Why not?" He muttered, and Palpatine scowled  
"Vader, you will not-"  
"Why is not my empire? I eliminated the Jedi at the temple. I saved your life from Windu. I came here and destroyed the last of the Separatists, I won us the war! Imprisoned the last Jedi!" Anakin could almost taste the tang of burning metal, force lightning was a wholly unique aspect, that caused a disruption in the force, and Anakin could feel it moments before it was to be used. Anakin pushed himself to his feet, and with a flick of his thumb, and a thrust of his wrist, he plunged his ignited lightsaber deep into Palpatine, "This is my Empire!" Anakin roared.  
Palpatine's yellow eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. Anakin quickly turned, as he heard the familiar sound of blasters priming to fire. In two swift motions, the laser bolts deflected back into the shock troopers chest plates, and they fell to their deaths. Anakin felt the lingering presence of his master, so he turned to glare down at him.  
Palpatine looked up him with pleading eyes. Anakin gripped the saber even tighter, and with a single swipe, remove his master's head from his neck. The Empire his master had spoken of, it was his now, it was truly all his.  
Clutching at the ramp of the ship, Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice with a scarred, wounded face. "Anakin, it's not too late. Palpatine is dead, you can still come back." Obi-Wan pleaded with his friend, the man he would have called brother once.  
Anakin had almost forgotten he was there in the commotion, he didn't even notice him move to the ship. His voice snarled as he said, "Be quiet before I change my mind about you, Kenobi."  
Obi-Wan was locked in a small room of the shuttle that Anakin made sure he could not escape from. Then, he dragged the body of Palpatine inside, along with his head. It seemed weak and frail under all the robes, as if the force was keeping him together. But the force had left his body, and now he was nothing. Anakin wasn't sure what to think about that as he sat down to pilot the shuttle, he couldn't decide on if it made him feel empty, or gave him satisfaction.  
Anakin landed the craft on the platform Padme had arrived on, hoping that he was not too late. The force was strong in him, and he could feel the force as strong, inside her. She was still alive, as were his children. He could feel them, both of them. Anakin felt her soft hair between his fingers as he clutched her head. Softly, he kissed her forehead, hoisting her up into his arms. "I'm sorry, my love. I made a terrible mistake." His voice was but a whisper. "I will never hurt you again, as long as I live."  
Placing her gently in the personal cabin, Anakin briskly strode into the cockpit, making a course for the nearest system to have Padme looked at. It was Naboo.  
Padme regained consciousness as she entered the late stages of labour, she awoke to pain, but, she felt Anakin's soft hand in hers. She looked into his eyes and saw his remorse, his guilt and shame for what he had done to her. Softly, she nodded, then a pain shot through her, and her hand locked with his, as she first gave birth to a girl.  
Anakin recalled the names they had spoken of, having never agreed on them however, he was reluctant, but thought it best if they were named what she wanted. The nurse held up the girl for a moment, for Anakin to see. "Leia." He said softly. She nodded, taking her into a nursing chamber, promptly coming back to assist. A few minutes later, she held up the second twin. "It's a boy." The nurse said softly. Anakin wasn't expecting a boy, two girls, that's what ran through his mind. "Luke." He spoke again, then watched as they too, took him away. The connection he felt with both was naturally, instantaneous, but the boy. Something was different about Luke, something special. And over the years, Anakin would learn that his son was quite special indeed.  
As the children grew, as did Anakin's Empire, at first many systems were wary of joining with a young man. Even the Moffs of his very own Empire refused to trust him, but when Anakin presented them with what remained of Palpatine's body, they fell into line. Out of fear, and some even out of respect. Anakin was a charming personality, and his way of twisting the story of Palpatine attempting to murder Padme, seemed to work in his favour. All but one, fell into line under their new Emperor. Grand Moff Tarkin took issue, and placed his claim for resignation effective immediately, Tarkin took a Star Destroyer, and thousands of loyalists with him. Vader hunted him ever since.

Leia grew into the woman her mother wanted her to be. Her mind unparalleled in it's genius, everything she applied herself to, she excelled at like no other. Politics, and strategy seemed to be her calling, and so her father bestowed upon her, the rank of Grand Admiral; a role she slipped into, naturally. But the force alluded her, connections to her family were immense, and she often found herself reading emotions or thoughts. But that's where it ended. She never grasped it quite like her brother did. Luke was everything Anakin was, and more; or at least, he would be in time. At only 19 years old, Luke had led dozens of Imperial raids and large scale battles. He was not yet a Sith Lord, however, and that led him to reach even higher, fly closer to the sun, in an attempt to please his father. Anakin was so impressed by his son's war efforts, that after the Nightsisters were destroyed, he gifted him the ancient Mandalorian Darksaber. Luke felt a strong connection to his father, his desire to gain his father's adoration was a driving factor in his life. Growing up, Luke was never particularly close with his mother. She was often sick, and chose to stay confined to her room, the highest tower on Coruscant. The former Queen of Naboo looked older than her years, greying hair and wrinkles forming above and below her eyes. The smile had all but faded from her face.


	2. The Son 1

_**The Son~**_  
Luke Skywalker rested against the cool metal railing as he overlooked the Imperial temple on Coruscant. Watching the banners flapping in the wind gave him some sort of comfort. The modified TIE Fighters- re-worked ARC-170's- roared overhead, escorting a landing shuttle. The feeling of being behind a TIE fighter was a rush, the rumbling engines shaking into his bones, his own personal modified fighter was perfect in every way. Before the Clones could pull him from his deep thought, Luke felt their presence coming closer. Turning, he saw their chrome black armour glistening in the setting sun. His father hadn't made many adjustments to the Clones, the Imperial records had grandiose plans for them, but those plans died with the traitorous Palpatine. These chrome troopers were the guards, a police force as it were. The rest of the clones, the armies, got a minor redesign, white armour with a diagonal red marking across the chest, the pattern moving down their limbs. The officers had a similar design, but donned a single shoulder cloak. Luke's mind tended to get lost into itself, so he quickly focused himself within the Force.  
"General Skywalker," one of the Chrome Troopers started "Grand Moff Lyson has arrived. She has matters to discuss, when you're ready."  
Luke nodded, flicking the dual cutoff cloak behind him as he started to walk "Excellent, take me to her." Being the son of the Emperor, Luke was rarely summoned like this, but the Grand Moff was one of the few people who could call him. She was simply brilliant, the treacherous Tarkin would have paled in comparison.  
Striding through the halls of the senate building, Luke was flanked by the Chrome Troopers who matched his pace. Imperial Officers nodded as he passed them, some addressing him, only the high ranking Generals of course. The halls of the senate remained larger unchanged from the way his father told it. However, the main room was heavily adjusted from the podium it once was. Now it was more of a throne room in which policies could be presented to the Emperor in a more personal manner.

Upon reaching the end of the huge hall Luke say, standing at the door, two more Chrome Troopers on guard outside the office of the Grand Moff. They moved to the side allowing Luke to press his thumb against a scanner, which in turn bleeped and slid the doors open.

The office of the Grand Moff was simple, it contained a desk and a number of chairs. The side walls contained plaques and medals for all manner of training and experience. The back wall behind the desk was a massive interactive map of the galaxy, projected from a small hologram device. Standing behind her desk, Grand Moff Lyson was gazing down at several paper copies of reports on. Her robotic left hand flicked a report over, and she inspected it closely. Hearing him come in, she raised her head to meet his gaze. Her left eye was also a robotic replacement. It was almost the same, but the colour wasn't quite the same shade of green.  
"General Skywalker," she said neutrally "I'm pleased to see you."  
"Grand Moff Lyson," Luke nodded in response, folding his hands together "I wasn't told you were coming back to Coruscant so soon."  
Lyson gave a casual shrug, issuing to the papers on her desk "Government squabbles on Kessel are of no significant importance to me."  
"Of course not." Luke frowned slightly "a Grand Moff has more significant matters to deal with."  
"You flatter me, General Skywalker." Lyson smiled coolly, then pulled through the papers and picked one up. "The things you hear in Hutt Space, however, can be very significant."  
Luke raised an eyebrow, and took a step closer, as Lyson handed him the paper. "This is a report of the most recent meeting of Jabba the Hutt."  
Luke glanced quickly at the papers, then lowered it slightly with a sigh "I have no interest in Jabba the Hutt." Luke said, rather firmly.  
"No, I assumed you wouldn't. But you may be interested in who he was seen meeting."  
Luke opened the file and began to skim through it, he saw a name he did not recognise, "Grand Moff, this is quite dramatic could we please get to the point?" Luke asked with impatience.  
Lyson nodded "Of course," and reached out to take the notes "If I may?" Luke nodded, and she took hold of them, still showing him.  
"Jabba the Hutt was having a typical meeting on his barge with pirate scum. It was going as it always goes, until Mychus Tianmay came forward."  
Luke glanced up at her, shrugging "I'm unfamiliar."  
"I except you are." Lyson said as she turned a page in the folder, "Mychus Tianmay spoke with Jabba the Hutt regarding news of anti-Emperor propaganda, and where it may have come from. Mychus seemed to have a lot of valuable goods to trade, in exchange for anywhere that may aid in the fight against Lord Vader."  
Luke pulled a sharp intake of breath through his nose, then took the papers from her hands, looking it over. "Tianmay. Tell me where I will find him."  
"We aren't sure," Lyson admitted, but before Luke could become angry, she added "but Mychus Tianmay was once an Imperial Officer. Serving on the Star Destroyer, _Vanisher_."  
"Tarkin." Luke didn't give her a chance to speak, he dropped the paper on the desk. Luke turned and began to walk out of the office. Luke knew why she drew that out so much, because as soon as she mentioned Tarkin, Luke would be out, resuming his hunt.  
"General Skywalker," Lyson called out, resting her hands on the curve of her back, "We have people looking into it."

"Well i'm looking into it now." Luke said firmly, as he turned back to face her, then quickly picked up his stride to leave the room.

"Skywalker!" Lyson boomed from within her office, her voice carrying out into the halls, causing Luke to come to a dead stop. Feeling eyes on him from everywhere, he felt his rage emerging.

"Lyson, you will not-"

"You will refer to me as Grand Moff for the remainder of this conversation." Her voice was firm and authoritative. "I do not care whose son you are, you will obey my commands. For now, you do not outrank me."

 _For now._ Luke thought, keeping his face free of emotion, but he was certain she could see it on him. "Yes, forgive me, Grand Moff."

Lyson stood concrete for a moment, then loosened up ever so slightly, "It is done."

Lule nodded, then, reevaluating his stance, he spoke softly "If I may, Grand Moff?"

Lyson nodded after a moment, "tell me of your idea."

"If you send anyone other than myself or perhaps my sister, to meet with Jabba the outcome will be… less than satisfactory. My sister and I are on an equal level as Tarkin, in his eyes."

Lyson narrowed her gaze slightly, tilting her head "I only know Jabba the Hutt from reports. Explain, General."

"Jabba the Hutt is useful, when used correctly. He can not be allowed to be anything more than an instrument. But," Luke paused with a shrug, "He doesn't need to know that." Skywalker began to gently pace back and forth "Jabba the Hutt is more likely to pick the side of the person that gives him the most respect. Tarkin not visiting Jabba himself was a tactical move, but a mistake. If I go, Jabba will see that we respect him more than Tarkin ever could."

A glimmer of something flicked behind Lyson's eye, and she smirked slightly "That sounds like something out of your sisters playbook. You two are much alike, aren't you?"

Luke smiled, nodding softly "Thank you, Grand Moff, it's an honour."

"Retreat to your quarters, General Skywalker, I will inform you of when we are ready to mobilize, and if you will be amongst those to go." Luke clenched his jaw and softly inhaled, at this point he felt it a dishonour to not be included immediately. "Yes, Grand Moff." Luke turned and quickly walked away before she could say another word. The two chrome troopers picked up their pace to match his, guarding him dutifully until he was safe in his room.

Relics from the Clone Wars and far, far beyond were collected all across Luke's room. Ancient weapons, thousand year old peace declarations for planets long since passed simple conflicts. Across his few years as General to the Empire, Luke was known to be quite a collector, the Darksaber being his most prized possession. Wielding it with honour in battle, Luke had great plans for it when he himself became a Sith Lord, like his father before him. More often than not, when Luke meditated he did not know when he began, or quite when he finished. The force took over his body, igniting the passion within him. Many Sith considered meditation a useful tool, not as the Jedi did, but for looking back, self reflection and revelling in the victories, or reliving the suffering of defeat. The memory Luke chose to relive this session, was his sweetest victory of all, his victory on Dathomir, which cemented Luke's authoritative reign...


	3. Luke Skywalkers Siege of Dathomir

_**Two year prior: Luke Skywalker's siege of Dathomir ~**_

The rumors of this planet Dathomir, it seemed, were Imperial scouts deemed it uninhabited, mostly devoid of any threats, maybe a few outposts here or there, but desolate for the most part. Standing in the carrier of the shuttle, Luke could feel the opposite even from this far out. The Force was strong here, twisting and hiding the truth from his thoughts. His father had placed a lockdown, any visitors or attempts to leave were halted and rigorously questioned, he was looking for someone and Luke couldn't help but wonder if it was Tarkin. Truthfully, there was no connection to Tarkin on this planet, but Luke gathered an elite squad, embarking immediately.  
"Captain, open the blast doors when ready." Luke called out as he watched from the window, a group of clone soldiers held firm their blasters ready for whatever horrors this planet may throw at them. A moment later, the blast doors opened, and Luke was hit with the scent of the planet. Dense jungle had a pungent smell he always hated, Felucia, Kashyyyk, and now Dathomir. But this was quite unlike anywhere he had been before. The Dark Side was surely here, as was a different kind of energy, one that Luke was unfamiliar with.  
"General Skywalker," a clone piped up from behind him. Turning, Luke saw the figure of Commander Cody. His painted streak was yellow, to honour his success in the Clone Wars, his sash was flapping in the rough wind.  
"Yes, Cody?" Luke asked, looking down over the approaching terrain  
"Reports from the other shuttles, Sir, fifth squadron has located what seems to be a hidden path, in the base of a Mountain. Would you like us to change course, Sir?"  
Luke rubbed his chin, contemplating, "Yes, make the adjustment. And quickly, Commander. I suspect Squadron five may be in danger."  
Danger was an understatement. Luke Skywalker found the shuttle of the fifth squad, desolate and abandoned, even the pilots were nowhere to be found. Standing at the ramp, Luke felt the ship within the Force, hoping to get a read on what happened. "Commander," the voice of a Clone broke his connection, "tracks leading into the mountain."  
"Pincer formation, mobilise." Cody shouted orders, the Clones promptly followed, and Luke fell in behind them. Before reaching the entrance of what seemed to be a great cave system, a feeling of cold darkness washed over Luke, stepping forward he withdrew the Old Republic lightsaber he had collected, "Commander, unless you want your men to die, I suggest a defensive approach."  
Cody nodded, and his troops spread out, aligning along the two walls of the cave. Slowly, the party entered and found the cave to be massive, expanding on for what seemed like miles. Luke felt a rush of air in the darkness, and stopped suddenly. Circling him, he knew the Clones would watch over him. Luke's orange saber ignited, illuminating the darkness around him, he heard a desperate rasp immediately "General, the light..."  
"It doesn't matter, Cody. Whoever is here knows of our presence." Luke paused, sensing a figure in the darkness, he spoke outward "Don't you?"  
For a very brief moment, as the voice responded, it sent a wave of fear down Luke's spine, the very force itself quivering within himself. "I smelt you the moment you entered the system." It was a low, rasping voice, gruff and terrifying.  
With a flick, Cody and his men switched the flashlights on the tips of their rifles onto high beam, scouring the area. The figure was unseen. What was seen, were blaster marks burnt into the ground, broken down huts, and the corpses of the Fifth Squadron.  
"You must have a lot of skill to despatch these troopers." Luke called out, scanning around the area.  
"I can feel the fear radiating from you. 19 years I have spent here, growing more powerful each day." The voice was shaky, unhinged in a way that Luke could place; madness.  
"The Force is with you. If you hadn't butchered my Clones, I could have used you. In the name of the Emperor, I will strike you down."  
The figure hissed from the darkness "The Emperor? Sidious is the one who has trapped me here, not allowing anyone to come or go. He knows I am here! He wants me to rot in the failure of my planet, doesn't he!" The voice was screaming, Luke held his saber higher, gripping it tightly.  
"Darth Sidious was a traitorous wretch, and he has paid for it with his life." Luke's voice was full of pride, honour, the thought of his father filled him with confidence. "Lord Vader is the Emperor. And I Luke Skywalker, his son, will strike you down in his name!"  
"Skywalker?! You are Skywalker's _son_?" The voice was shakier now, crying out in a broken twisted manner. "You are with him! Kenobi!"  
A jet black saber ignited in the torchlight, and the figure, wrapped in the black shadow of a cloak leaped at him, Luke blocked the weapon, his eyes agape "The darksaber... You… You're..."  
"He sent you, didn't he?!" The figure screamed, ruthlessly swinging the blade to Luke's side. Shifting his body weight, he stepped out of it's reach, the black blade sounded like no other saber he had ever heard, it was magnificent.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead. Killed by the Emperor." Luke said as he made two rapid swipes at the figure, who blocked them both, and smoothly withdrew a step. "I know who you are, that weapon you carry..."  
"General, you're in our line of fire, give us a shot." Cody called out, Luke raised his hand  
"No, not yet! He is mine."  
"You're a bold one, aren't you." The shadowy man replied, as he lifted back his hood and said "If your father really did kill Kenobi, he robbed me of my vengeance." When the hood dropped off his face, Luke heard Commander Cody mutter "By the Emperor..."

The red and black skin of Maul shimmered in the torchlight, Luke held himself high.  
"Darth Maul." Luke said firmly, "I can see how Obi-Wan could defeat you so easily."  
Maul lunged at him, the darksaber humming as it made contact with Luke's. Luke played defensive, Maul had more training, and experience, and his ferocity was unparalleled. Maul screamed with every swing, Luke was being forced around the cave, but he noticed never so that the Clones could fire.

"You have your father's mouth!" Maul taunted, his ferocity pouring into his saber work. Luke did not want to disappoint his father, the thought of it sent fear throughout his body. "Perhaps butchering his offspring will give me some peace."  
Luke had learned all he needed, Imperial instructors said the way he fought was like nothing they had seen in recent memory. Luke fought with fury, each swing tapped into the natural fighting style of his opponent, it seemed not a soul in the galaxy could muster the skill to defeat him. Maul was giving it his best attempt, the old man fought with ferocity and a lust for blood. Luke made a target of his head, ducking as Maul swung for it he turned his saber off causing his opponent to stagger, switching it back on the blade shot through his elbow and with a swift slice down, Maul's arm was sliced in two. A scream echoed through the cave. The force tugged at the dark saber, bringing it into Luke's hand. Still, screaming.  
"Silence, Maul," Luke muttered firmly as his eyes gazed down upon his new weapon.  
Yellow eyes gazed up at him from the darkness, Luke didn't dare take his own eyes off them, not for a moment now.  
"You are a relic, and your last words should have been uttered long ago," Luke said as he held the hilt against his throat, his thumb pushed and the black saber plunged through Maul.  
Slumping to the cold ground as he took his last attempts at breath, the old Lord of the Sith died.  
"Recover the holotags," Luke ordered as he strode away from his victory, "anything else in here dies with him."  
Cody confirmed his order, sending his men off to do so but fell in with his General, "the other squads have captured a handful of natives, what are your orders, Sir?"  
"Execute them," Luke's tone was matter of factly, Cody nodded as he went on, "Then commence a Core Purge, this planet holds a sickness. It must never be allowed to fester and grow again."

As the bomb drilled its way through the core of the planet, Luke readied himself for the coming blast. Even from the distance of the ship, it was a harrowing experience. Once the metal was surrounded by the heat of the planet core, it melted, and let off a small controlled explosion. The energy it released was a pure harnessing of the dark side of the force, and once it was exposed to the planet, it would stop at nothing until every facet of life had been consumed. It turned out that only in death, using the frail old body of Palpatine had its uses. Luke awoke from his meditation back on Coruscant with heavy breaths and a smile spread across his lips.


End file.
